Just a Dream
by s0mewhereinneverland
Summary: Set in 1918 and Edward and Bella are engaged and he is away as a soldier. Based on The song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. One shot


**Just a Dream-One shot**

**This is a one shot based on the song Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. Please listen to the song and Review please****J**

_**Disclaimer- So I asked Stephanie if I could have Twilight and she said yes but then I woke up.L**_

**Third person P.O.V**

_She stepped into the car with Elizabeth and Edward Senior to head to the church. In her lap she had a box with all of __his__ letters, Something borrowed and something blue. Elizabeth was crying into a tissue and Edward sr. was staring straight ahead. During the drive she noticed many people heading to the church, carrying flags. As they pulled up she got out and walked towards the doors almost everyone was seated and ready and it was time for her to go in. Her Edward was home after long fights in the war. _

_**Flashback~**_

_**As Bella stared off into space Edward looked at her and knew what she was thinking.**_

"_**You're thinking about tomorrow aren't you?" Edward asked. She snapped out of thought and looked at him. "That's against the rules" He said to her.**_

"_**What Rules?" She asked with a confused look on her face.**_

"_**Well I thought that since this is our last night together, for a while then we're not allowed to think about anything else." He told her hoping more than anything she'd listen and stop looking so tense. He hated seeing her upset. But he wanted to be a soldier and dreamt of it since they had first been recruiting. He would miss Bella but when he came back they would be able to marry and grow old together and he wanted that as much as soldiers glory. The thing was they both knew he may not be able to have both.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_As the door opened she walked in and saw everyone sitting down and snuffling into tissues. All wearing black. She heard the trumpets of the military bands and the box she was carrying almost fell out of her hand. She continued walking and sat down in the first aisle and looked up at the coffin in front of her. Inside it held her Edward. She heard Elizabeth begin to sob into her tissue and even Edward Sr. was crying. Inside her head she was thinking off all the times Edward had told her he would be ok and that he would come home fine._

_**Flashback~**_

_**A while after he had explained the rules to her she and Edward still sat inside his car listening to the radio.**_

"_**So are you nervous about tomorrow?" She asked him whilst silently hoping he'd actually answer.**_

"_**Tomorrows just another day" He told her. But deep down his answer yes. Definitely.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_As the preacher man began to speak everyone bowed their heads and prayed. "Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt. The the choir all stood up to sing the saddest song she had ever heard whilst Edwards fellow soldiers handed her a folded flag and she held on to it as if it was her life. This was all she had left of Edward and what could have been. She could still remember the day she had been told of Edwards death and was doubtful she could ever forget_

_**Flashback~**_

_**Bella headed to the door as she heard it ring and opened it slowly. There was a man dressed in a military uniform just like Edwards and he was holding a telegram in his hands. He silently handed it to her and looked close to tears as she opened it confused. Why was there a soldier in her doorway holding a telegram. Edward was due home in a few weeks. She pulled it out of the envelope and read.**_

_**Dear Miss Swan,**_

_**We are sorry to inform you that you're Fiancé Edward Cullen has been killed in battle. Edward will be returned home and cremated in his hometown. We enclose a medal of bravery and would like to apologise once again for your loss.**_

_**With deepest sympathies,**_

_**Mr Jasper Hale.**_

_**As she finished reading she began to cry and the soldier hugged her as she sobbed. He drove her to Elizabeth and Edward Sr. home and she broke the news to them. As they all cried she realised there would be no Mr and Mrs Bella and Edward Cullen. There would not even be Edward and Bella.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_As they finished praying everyone began to leave and Bella headed up to Edwards coffin and placed a rose on top of it. She thought of every reason she loved him and saw the future they could have had. In a way she envied Edward. He did not have to feel the pain of losing his true love and their whole future. In fact he never had to feel anything again._

_But she loved him Forever and Always. Even though she hoped it was just a dream._

**Baby, Why'd you leave me **

**Why'd you have to go**

**I was counting on forever, Now I'll never know.**

**I can't even breathe.**

**It's like im looking from a distance.**

**Standing in the background.**

**Everybodys saying he's not coming home now**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream.**


End file.
